Little Miracles
by goldpiece
Summary: After an odd encounter in the hospital, many of Brennan's fundamental beliefs are challenged. Can Booth help her sort them out?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I originally wrote this way back in 2006 when I first began writing Bones Fanfiction. I wasn't entirely satisfied and pulled it in order to rewrite it. That was over a year ago. Well, as it turns out, this fic was a favorite of Miss Bennett's and when she discovered it was mine, she begged me to repost it. So, here you go, the reposted and revised version of Little Miracles._

Seeley Booth sat in the waiting room of the hospital, his head in his hands; unshed tears fighting for release. Across from him, Rebecca sat with her fiancé Brent, clutching at him as though he was a lifeline. No one spoke as they waited for news from the doctor regarding the seven year old's condition. For a brief moment, Rebecca and Seeley's eyes met before she closed hers to fight off the tears threatening to tumble down her cheeks. Crying now wouldn't be of any use. Unable to stand the feeling of helplessness any longer, Booth pulled out his phone and dialed the only person he wanted by his side.

XxXxX

Temperance Brennan sat across the table from her boyfriend of six months, Brandon, listening attentively as he talked about his day. They were at an expensive French restaurant with a decidedly romantic atmosphere, and Temperance couldn't help but wonder why her date had chosen this place. They normally stuck to much more casual dining, their schedules generally not conducive to dressing up. She wished Brendan had chosen somewhere much more casual as she shifted in her seat. The tight skirt on her dress felt constricting as she sat at the table listening to him talk about investment portfolios. She subtly glanced at her watch, wanting nothing more than to be able to go home, change into some sweats and read a good book.

"Temperance, there's something I want to ask you." Brendan said softly, the candlelight flickering softly between them. Temperance watched, surprised as he got up from his seat and knelt before her, an open ring box in his hand. "I know we've only been together a few months, but for me, it's been long enough to know… Tempe, will you marry me?"

Temperance looked down at him, shock etched on her face.

"Brendan, I..." She couldn't continue her sentence, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. As her boyfriend looked up at her with a hopeful expression, Temperance's cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller-id and saw Booth's name.

"Tempe, please don't answer that call." His eyes pleaded with her as hope began to fade from his expression. Temperance's gut was screaming at her to take the call, whether from an actual need or the nervousness coursing through her.

"I'm sorry Brendan, I have to." She flipped open the phone praying that the call was important and not a case that had suddenly come up. "Booth, what is it?" Tempe asked, concern in her voice. Brendan glared at her and returned to his seat, snapping the ring box shut with a loud snap.

"Temperance, there's been an accident." His voice was strained, and her stomach immediately dropped even as she sat up straighter in her chair.

"Oh god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but it's Parker."

"Where are you? I'll be right there." Temperance jotted the name of the hospital down and hung up her phone. She glanced over at Brendan as she stood and grabbed her purse and coat.

"Please, Tempe, tell me you aren't leaving to be with him," he said, his calm exterior barely hiding the anger he held in check.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He sighed and placed the small velvet box in his pocket.

"It's obvious what your answer is. I had hoped I ranked higher in your life than a sometimes boyfriend, but obviously I can't compete with your partner." Brendan stood, threw some money on the table and looked at her. "Have a good life Temperance. I hope he makes you happy." With that, he left the restaurant.

XxXxX

Booth paced the floor of the waiting room, his hands running through his hair reflexively. As he paced, Rebecca watched him, following his movements as one would a tennis match.

"Seeley, would you please stop pacing? You're making me nervous." She said, her tone a bit short. He could see the stress in her body language, yet couldn't fight the urge to give a biting reply. As he opened his mouth to respond, Temperance rushed into the room. She looked around briefly, and as she spotted him, she rushed to his side as he reached out to her and took her into his arms; her own arms encircling his waist.

"I got here as soon as I could." She murmured. She held him tightly for a long time until he finally pulled away from her, taking in her appearance.

"You should have told me you were out, Bones."

"Don't be ridiculous Booth, you need me here."

"Thank you, Temperance." Booth placed his head on her shoulder and took a deep, calming breath. Brennan's mere presence was enough to calm him into more rational thought. He broke away from her and sat back down, Temperance sitting next to him. She kept hold of his hand, lending him the comfort he desperately needed.

"What happened, Booth?" She said the words quietly, her tone informing him he didn't have to answer. He took in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He could feel her gently running a thumb over his hand in small, soothing circles as she waited for his reply. When he opened them again, he looked at her, fear evident in his expressive eyes.

"Parker was at a friend's house. They were playing outside when their ball rolled into the street."

"Oh god, Booth." Her hand squeezed his tightly. He tried to give her a small smile and squeezed her hand back in an attempt at reassurance. Her heart broke at the small gesture, knowing it was he who needed the comfort more.

"He, uh, went after the ball and got struck by a car." He could see Temperance silently listing anything that could have been damaged by such a strike. She tried to conceal the worry she had, but Booth could see it in the way her expression tightened.

"He's in surgery now?" She asked. Booth nodded, and then closed his eyes. He'd been in there for four hours now, and no word on how the surgery was going. _Lord, please, he's so young. Please let him come out of this all right. _

Temperance watched, fascinated as Booth crossed himself. She had read about studies that showed the power of prayer in the healing process, but had never quite believed the results, even though they did show a positive influence on the patient. Seeing her partner this distraught, she decided it was worth a shot to offer out a small bit of...she didn't want to call it faith. She'd been told before that she had faith in Booth, but she didn't see it that way. She had confidence in his abilities and an unwaivering belief that he would always be there for her. That's why she was here now, and that's why she sent out a few words of her own. _If there is a God out there, please let Parker pull through this. He's only a little boy and deserves to have a long, healthy life._ She looked over at Booth and smiled sadly. He had fallen asleep, still clutching her hand. With a sigh, she closed her own eyes. This was going to be a long night, and she wanted to get whatever rest she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance awoke to a terrible crick in her neck from the awkward position in which she was sitting. As she rubbed the sore spot, she looked around, confused, until she remembered that she was still in the hospital waiting room. Seeley wasn't there, but Rebecca and her fiancé were.

"Where's Seeley?" Temperance asked, her voice still foggy from sleep.

"He went to the hospital's chapel. He's been gone about an hour," Rebecca answered as she looked over Temperance. "Dr. Brennan, you didn't have to interrupt your evening to come down here."

"Booth needed me here, of course I was going to come down here." Rebecca looked at Brennan critically for a moment in a way that slightly unnerved the forensic anthropologist.

"Dr. Brennan, are you involved with Seeley?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"It's just...this is a wonderful thing you're doing, coming to the hospital and cutting whatever your plans were short. It seems like such a loving thing to do."

"He's my partner and one of my best friends. If the situation were reversed, he would do the same for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Booth." Temperance offered Rebecca a quick smile in the way of apology for her hasty exit before walking out of the room to look for Booth.

After getting lost twice, then finally being walked to the chapel by an orderly, Temperance found her partner. He knelt by the altar of the small chapel, his hands fingering a borrowed rosary as his lips moved in prayer. Brennan stepped inside quietly, not wanting to disturb him. She sat down on a pew next to an older woman who looked at Seeley with a fondness in her eye. After Brennan was situated, the old woman turned her attention on Brennan.

"He's a good man, that one." The woman indicated Seeley with a nod of her head.

"Yes, he is. Do you know him?" Temperance looked at the woman. Something about her seemed familiar, but Brennan couldn't put her finger on it.

"He's family."

"Oh, I wasn't aware he called anyone else."

"He doesn't know I'm here." The old woman turned back to face the altar. She smiled fondly at the FBI agent. "You're good for him, Temperance. He's changed quite a bit because of you."

"The feelings mutual. Wait, how do you know who I am?" The old woman smiled and patted Brennan gently on the hand, a movement that the anthropologist was surprisingly comfortable with.

"My dear, you are constantly on his mind. If he isn't thinking about Parker, his thoughts are with you."

"He talks about me?"

"My dear, that man loves you enough to die for you, but I'm sure you already know that. I'm sure the feeling is mutual, or you wouldn't be here." Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but found her self at a loss for words. There was something about this woman, whoever she was that let her see right to the heart of the matter. There was however no way that she and Booth could share any other relationship than they currently had, it was too complicated. How was it Booth had put it? There were too many strings. She looked at the woman and shrugged a little.

"Right now, I'm more concerned about Parker. I don't know what Booth would do if Parker doesn't pull through this."

"Your heart's in the right place my dear. What you did earlier this evening, that won't be forgotten."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're not one for prayer, but the one you offered selflessly for the safety of a little boy is powerful medicine."

"How did you know about that?" Temperance looked at the woman, but only received an enigmatic smile from her.

"My dear, everything you do in life is known. You've floundered for years, but now, because of that man over there, you're coming into your own. He is what you need, and I hope you remember that. He can heal your hurt, just like you heal his wounds."

Temperance turned from the old woman and looked over at Seeley. He crossed himself and stood, shaking the ache out of his knees. When he turned around, he smiled in surprise at seeing Temperance.

"Have they sent word about Parker yet?"

"No. You weren't there when I woke up, so I came to find you. How are you doing?"

Booth came to sit by Temperance. Her eyes flickered to the old woman, but she wasn't there. _That's odd. Where did she go?_ A Bible lay on the bench where the old woman had been sitting. Temperance picked it up to look at it, fingers gliding over the worn leather cover.

"Better. I know you don't believe in God and all, but being in here, in this chapel…I just feel like everything's going to be okay, you know, like someone's looking out for me."

"I think they are, Booth." Temperance looked at the front cover of the old bible. The name Constance Booth was engraved in gold on the battered leather cover. Temperance stuck the book in her purse with a frown. She'd bring this up to Booth later on. The old woman had obviously wanted to give them some privacy, but how had she left so quietly?

"I'll bet Brendan wasn't too happy you skipped out on him." Booth glanced over at her as he said it, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

"No, especially since…" She cut herself off. Did she really want to tell Booth what happened?

"Especially since what?" His dark eyes pierced her own. It was of no use trying to keep something from Booth, because he was sure to find out eventually.

"He asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" The question was quiet, and she could tell Booth was holding back hurt. The words of Constance came back to her, words about his feelings toward her. Temperance held up her hand to indicate the lack of a ring.

"I didn't have to answer him. He realized that my feelings weren't the same, especially when I answered your call when he asked me."

"Oh, you didn't." Seeley grinned at her. She smirked a little herself.

"I just felt like I had to take the call. I know it sounds silly, but…" she shrugged and looked at Booth. He was studying her with an unreadable expression.

"You don't seem too upset about it."

"I think I realized that things weren't quite in as great a place as I thought." Temperance stood up and stepped away from the pew, waiting for Booth. "We should get back. There might be news about Parker."

Booth let the change of subject go and left the chapel hand in hand with Temperance. Inwardly, he was surprised that she didn't pull away. It made his heart skip a little that she was giving of herself so completely, and that she was doing it for him.

He gave one last look at the chapel, and frowned for a moment. He shook his head to get the fogginess from him. He could have sworn that, for the briefest of moments, his grandmother had been standing by the altar.

When they reached the waiting room, they found a doctor speaking with Rebecca.

"The surgery went well. We were able to stop the internal bleeding, and set his bones. All were clean breaks, so no additional surgery will be needed for them. He's asleep now, but you can go in to see him if you'd like."

Waves of relief passed through the room. Rebecca clutched tightly to her fiancé, and Booth pulled Temperance into a tight hug. She returned the gesture and her lips grazed the side of his face, his stubble scratching them a bit, and then pulled back from him.

"Go Booth, I'll wait for you here." She urged.

"No Bones, he likes you. Please come with me." He gave her the puppy dog eyes. Tempe smiled at him and nodded. He didn't need to add the eyes to get her to acquiesce, and that thought scared her a little. At what point had Booth become the most important person in her life? _From the day you met him._ She felt bad, in a way, for Brendan because he really didn't have a chance. Booth touched everything in her life. She had family again because of him. He had saved her life, compromised a crime scene to keep her out of jail, and helped catch her mother's killer. He had insinuated himself into her life so fully that she worried if she didn't hear from him on a daily basis.

She watched Booth as he sat by Parker's bed and caressed the child's hair. She noted the boy's medical chart and x-rays in the room and moved to examine them. Temperance's eyes widened at the amount of damage done to the seven year old. The fact that he had even been able to go through surgery was miraculous. That little boy should have died from the strike. Her thoughts floated immediately to Constance. Did the woman know something about the situation, and if she was family, why wasn't she here?

"Dr. Brennan, I don't think you should be doing that," Rebecca said to Temperance. The forensic anthropologist turned to face Rebecca, her expression unreadable.

"You're lucky to have such a strong little boy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my job to assess damage like this, and I can tell you one thing, Parker is lucky to be alive. With the damage caused by that accident, his making it through surgery is nothing short of miraculous." Rebecca put her hand to her mouth to stifle a small cry. Was the damage really that bad? A small whimper from the bed brought her attention to her son. With a glance at Temperance, she moved next to Parker's bedside.

"Hey, Bub." Seeley spoke gently to the little boy. Parker's little hand sought out his father's.

"Daddy, I hurt." Tears spilled from the little boy's eyes.

"I know Parker, but that will only last a little bit, okay? You'll be better soon."

"Daddy's right, Sweetheart. You'll be better soon." Rebecca smiled down at Parker.

"I want to go home," he cried. Temperance felt her heart wrench at the sound. What must Booth be going through right now? His child was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. She moved in closely behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He raised his free hand and placed it on top of hers, giving it a small squeeze. Temperance turned toward the doorway of the room to see Constance standing there, smiling. Perhaps it was the way the light shone in the doorway, but the woman appeared to glow. A sense of peace washed over Temperance. She smiled at the old woman, and then turned back to Seeley. Everything was going to be fine, she could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter has quite a bit of my beliefs as far as spirituality goes. Please take it as you will, it is only my opinion, and certainly not meant to be preachy. Also, to all those who have reviewed this story so far…thank you. The words are much appreciated._

Temperance watched as Seeley dozed lightly in his seat next to Parker's bed. The little boy had fallen back asleep two hours earlier, and Booth had finally relaxed enough to follow suit. Brennan looked at the time, almost eight in the morning. _I'd better call out, or everyone will worry._ She glanced at Booth once before stepping quietly from the room and headed down the hallway to the waiting room. She pulled out her cell phone, and then paused before dialing the Jeffersonian. Instead, she called over to FBI headquarters. The phone number she dialed rang twice before it was answered.

"Cullen." Came the voice on the line.

"Deputy Director Cullen, it's Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan? What is this about?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to be doing this, but Booth is unavailable for work today. His son is in intensive care, so Booth won't be in."

"Is everything alright? What happened?" She could hear the concern in the man's voice and imagined him sitting up straighter in his chair as he waited for an explanation.

"Parker was in a car accident. Booth has been here for going on fourteen hours."

"Well, tell him to get some rest, and call when he'll be coming back."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and repeated the call to the Jeffersonian, Cam reassuring her she could take what time she needed for Booth. Once she hung up, she looked up as Rebecca walked past the doorway to the waiting room. Brennan hung up and hurried after Rebecca, reaching her just as she entered the hospital room.

"How long has he been asleep?" Rebecca looked over at Temperance as she entered the room. Booth hadn't moved since she'd left, his head resting lightly on the edge of Parker's bed.

"About an hour. Will you be okay here? I want to get him home." She indicated Booth with a quick motion of her head.

"I'll be fine, thanks. It's just a waiting game at this point right?" The blonde smiled at Brennan and crossed her arms as she returned her attention to her son.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, we'll be back later. I'll have Booth call when we're on our way back."

"Okay. Oh, and Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of him. He needs someone like you in his life." Temperance nodded, then shook Booth awake. He looked around, momentarily confused, and then he caught sight of Parker's sleeping form. Brennan squeezed his shoulder to draw his attention to her.

"Come on Booth, I'll drive you home. We can come back when you get some sleep." For once, the agent didn't fight her. He just took her hand and followed her from the room. When Temperance turned to look at him, she noted his exhaustion. His usually neat appearance was rumpled, his hair was standing at odd angles, there were dark shadows under his eyes, and a five o'clock shadow prominent on his jawline.

"Thank you for staying with me Bones. It means a lot." He smiled at her. On impulse, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He raised his hand up to the spot and touched it in surprise.

"You know all you have to do is ask." She smiled back and ushered him to the passenger side of his car. He climbed in and leaned his head on the headrest, closing his eyes. Tempe glanced at him as she started the car. Never had she seen the special agent looking so tired, but at least the desperation was gone since he knew that Parker would be okay.

They reached his home after a short drive, with Booth coming dangerously close to falling asleep again. He had forced himself to stay awake to make sure that Temperance stayed awake as well. Neither had much sleep in the hospital, and it was showing as she yawned for about the tenth time. He made his way to the door, and as Brennan turned to leave, he grabbed her hand gently.

"Stay?" He asked. Temperance looked at his eyes, then nodded. She followed him inside, the door shutting behind them, and stepping out of her shoes. With a sigh, she wiggled her toes in an attempt to draw a little blood back to them. High heels definitely weren't made for comfort, and neither was the dress she wore.

"Booth, do you have something I can change into?" Booth glanced at her once and nodded sleepily. They both padded into his bedroom, Temperance feeling somewhat out of place as he rummaged through his dresser. Finally he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and an old tee shirt.

"Will this be okay?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Brennan strode over to him to take the clothes and was surprised when she found herself enveloped in a hug.

"Thank you Bones, really. You didn't need to stay with me all night."

"You needed me there." With that simple reply from the forensic anthropologist, Booth looked at her and met her eyes with an intensity she wasn't used to seeing. She watched as he leaned in a little closer, her breath hitching when she realized his intention. With their faces only inches apart, Booth leaned in the last little bit and met her lips in a kiss. There was something about the desperation that she felt in the small gesture that prevented her from pulling away from him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, intent on offering what comfort she could.

XxXxX

Brennan lay on the bed, her arms clutching tightly to the one draped around her waist. She listened to the slow in and out of his breath as he slept deeply. They had crossed that proverbial line, and as she analyzed the situation, she found herself surprisingly comfortable with the change in their relationship. It seemed odd that it would follow so closely on the heels of her refusal to Brendan. Looking back on the short relationship she'd had with the financial analyst, she realized that it probably would have ended shortly regardless. Her heart had never been with him, and over the course of the last month, she'd hardly seen him what with his schedule and hers clashing.

Yawning once, Brennan gently slipped from Booth's embrace, and kissed him on the forehead before dressing in the sweats and heading to the kitchen. Temperance paused in the doorway and frowned. Something wasn't right. She could smell food and hot tea, but neither she nor Booth had been in there. As she rounded the corner to enter the room, she was surprised to see Constance sitting at the kitchen counter.

"How did you get in here?" Temperance asked.

"The door was unlocked. I thought you might be hungry, so I took the liberty to cook. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, no, but that's not my call. I'm sure Booth won't mind." Temperance sat down next to Constance and gratefully accepted a cup of tea. The two sat quietly for a few minutes before Brennan remembered the Bible in her purse.

"You left your Bible at the hospital. I have it with me if you'd like it back." She stood to retrieve her purse from the foyer.

"No dear, you keep it. You might take something good from it one day." Constance smiled up at Brennan and took a sip of tea as the anthropologist sat back down with her at the table.

"Well, on offense but…"

"It's not your religion? I know." Constance put down her tea cup and folded her hands on the table. "Let me ask you something Temperance. Why did you pray for Parker?"

Brennan sat silently as she contemplated the question. What had compelled her to do so? Granted, there had been studies done, but to pray wouldn't you need to believe in some type of divine power?

"Honestly, I don't know. I just felt compelled to do so. I thought it would help."

"You put faith behind those words Temperance. If you had not believed it would work, then the words would have meant nothing." Brennan frowned and shook her head a little and picked up her tea cup, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip. The chamomile flavor was soothing, and Brennan could feel her muscles relax a little.

"I highly doubt that."

"You also said that Parker's survival was miraculous, why is that?" Constance smiled gently at Tempe and took a sip of tea.

"His injuries should have killed him. The number of damaged organs and his internal bleeding should have finished him off long before he even went through surgery."

"So to say his healing was miraculous would mean that you believe in miracles. Who then provides miracles?"

"A miracle is nothing more than a well-timed set of coincidences that seem to correspond with each other."

"Then what are the well-timed coincidences that surround Parker?" Constance waited for a moment to give Brennan time to ponder the question, then continued when she seemed to come up with nothing. "Sometimes, Temperance, things are exactly what they seem. Other times, it's someone looking out for you."

"You mean God? I have a hard time believing in a higher power, especially one that allows such evil in the world. I see too many murders to believe that some all-powerful being is looking out for me."

"So why do you think that Seeley does? Why do you suppose that he is so bent on atoning for actions he committed that he perceives as evil? What drives him to do so? He believes that it is wrong to take a life, and it eats him up inside, the number of times he was asked to do just that as a ranger, and FBI agent. How is it that he doesn't look at it as doing what was right?"

"I'm assuming that it was due to his upbringing. He's Catholic. It's part of the beliefs of his religion."

"Yes, but it is so much more than that Temperance. We are given free will to make our own decisions. No one controls our actions, but ourselves. They can, however be influenced by good or evil, which is why such terrible things occur in the world. Seeley has come a long way in the last few years. He's gotten his gambling under control; he does what he can to remove evildoers from society, all in an attempt to atone for his mistakes. You say it's religion, or possibly even the societal mores that we are raised with, but it is more than that. Think of God as a parent."

"A parent?"

"Yes. You have children, and you do your best to raise them. You give them the ability to know right from wrong. If that child strayed from the path you set up for them, what would you do?"

"I don't plan on having children, so I'm not sure how relevant this it to me."

"Well, imagine that you did have one. It's not that much of a leap to think about it."

"I suppose I would be disappointed, and probably wonder where I went wrong in raising them. I've seen so many people in that same position."

"But you did your best, right? They strayed of their own volition. Now, let's say that same child realized their mistakes and was making amends. Would you shun them for the wrong they did, or welcome them with open arms?" Brennan smiled, understanding more of the example Constance was giving her.

"You're talking about the parable of the prodigal son."

"Yes, and it is a fairly good example is it not? The son takes his inheritance and leaves home only to fritter away everything that was his birthright. It was only after he struggled to survive that he decided to humble himself that he returned home, fully believing that he would be chastized for his mistakes. Instead, his father met him with open arms and brought him back into the house. Could you do the same?"

"I would hope that I would be a big enough person to welcome them back. If you have a child, you're supposed to love them unconditionally. It wouldn't be fair to not forgive them of their mistakes."

"Exactly. Unconditional love, even for those who stray."

"Then why would a higher being take a young life like that of Amy Cullen, yet spare Parker? She was just as innocent."

"Because Temperance, sometimes bad things happen to good people. It's unfortunate that the girl had to go through such a painful experience, and it's sad that her family had to suffer as well, but they remain as firm in their beliefs as they did before. They believe Amy is in a better place, somewhere where she's happy and taken care of."

"I don't know. I just don't think that some invisible, all-powerful being would just let an innocent die like that."

"Just think about what I've said Temperance. I'm not asking you to convert, or to suddenly believe, but it would never hurt to ask for a sign."

"A sign? Like what, fire raining from the sky?"

"If you ask, one will be sent in a form you recognize. It wouldn't be fancy, but you would know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be going. I've taken up enough of your time." Constance smiled at Temperance and got up from her spot. Brennan shook her head and headed to the kitchen to rinse out the cups. As she ran water over the dishes, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her backwards into a warm chest.

"Did you sleep well?" Booth kissed the side of her neck as she asked the question, smiling against her skin.

"Yes. Thank you…for everything Bones. I don't know how I would have gotten through the night without you there." Booth leaned closely to her as he spoke; his breath tickling her ear sent chills down her spine. She turned in his arms to face him.

"Anything for you." She smiled at him and accepted a gentle kiss on the lips. He grinned down at her.

"When did you become all affectionate? I admit that it's been nice, this sudden…interest, but where did it come from?"

"Part of it was the whole Brendan thing. I realized when he said he didn't want to compete with you that he was right. He was competing for my attention, and I willingly spend more time with you."

"Okay, so I'm irresistible. I guess Angela was right then." He grinned at her. "What was the other part?"

"I had a nice chat with your grandmother at the hospital."

Seeley pulled away from her, his heart pounding. He looked over her to make sure she wasn't joking.

"What do you mean?"

"Your grandmother, Constance. She told me you didn't know she was there."

"Bones, my grandmother's been dead for ten years."

"That's impossible Booth." She left the kitchen and ran for her purse. She pulled the bible out and handed it to Booth. He turned it over in his hands before staring at the cover. The name Constance Booth remained emblazoned on the front. Raising his eyes to meet hers, Booth searched for the answer as to why Temperance would have this book in his possession, but came up with nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:_ I'm not going to warn anyone about religious overtones, because I've already mentioned that before. The story about Dr. Goodman's friend is a true story, though it does seem a little hard to believe. Just wanted to give everyone something to think about. _

"How…I don't understand." He stared at the cover as though it would give him the answers he was seeking. Slowly, he opened the cover and looked at the worn pages. When he was a child, he had flipped through the old bible, always fascinated by the genealogy information in the front. His grandmother had been diligent in writing down all of the births, marriages and deaths in the family. He ran his hand over the faded, familiar scrawl. There were his parent's names, he and his brother, but the names past that made him pause. How could she have known? He looked up briefly at Temperance, and then back down at the book.

"Booth, this isn't logical. I don't understand what's going on. There's no way that I could have talked to your grandmother. Did anyone in your family get the bible when she passed away?"

"Yeah, I think my brother wanted it," he said distracted. The names in the book didn't make sense. They were clearly in his grandmother's familiar scrawl, but there was no way for her to know.

"So why don't you call him and find out. That might clear up a few things." Brennan crossed her arms at the goose bumps forming there. What was it that she had been told about signs?_ If you ask, one will be sent in a form you recognize. It wouldn't be fancy, but you would know._ Was this what Constance had been talking about?

Booth looked down at the names before him, and then looked up at Temperance. His gaze roamed over her for a second, and then he shook his head and shut the cover on the bible.

"You're probably right, I should call him." He forced a smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes. He was worried, and confused over the whole thing. "Can you take me back over to the hospital? Rebecca could probably use a chance to rest."

"Sure, just let me know when you want to leave." Temperance let the subject change go for the moment. She wanted a chance to be alone and think things over. The experience had unnerved her to no end, and she felt like she was going crazy.

"Let me grab my jacket and we can go."

Half an hour later, Booth said goodbye to Temperance after assuring her that she need not come up with him. He gave her a distracted peck on the cheek, and then left her car to head into the hospital. Temperance sat in the car for a moment before leaving the parking lot. She needed to talk to someone or she might go crazy. There was only one person she could think of, and with determination, she set off to speak with them.

XxXxX

"Dr. Brennan, I didn't think you were coming in today." Dr. Goodman said, surprised to see the forensic anthropologist in his office. She flopped into a chair opposite him and rested her head in her hands.

"I think I'm slowly going crazy, and I needed to speak to someone."

"I'm rather surprised you haven't sought out Ms. Montenegro. She's generally the person you speak with when you're troubled by something, is she not?"

"This isn't something Angela would understand, I think."

"What is this in regards to Dr. Brennan?"

"I saw Booth's grandmother at the hospital, and then again at his house. I even found the bible she left behind at the hospital's chapel."

"And this is upsetting why?"

"Well, apparently she's been dead for ten years. I'm going crazy, I know I am." She looked up at Daniel Goodman, surprised to see only a look of contemplation on his face.

"Years ago, I had an acquaintance by the name of Robyn Preston, she lived out in California. One day, shortly after her grandfather had passed away, she heard someone knocking at her door. She opened the door to see an old man and woman on her doorstep. They looked familiar, but couldn't place them. When they spoke to her, they said their names were Robert and Alice, and that they were going to look after her. She laughed at the statement, but was surprised to see that they were no longer on her doorstep. In fact, they were no where to be found.

"She related the strange events to her mother, who then informed her that her great-grandparents were named Robert and Alice."

"But couldn't someone have found that out and used it to their advantage? I can see how that would relate to me seeing her, but how does it explain the Bible?"

"When she passed away in 1998, her son noticed a quarter that was placed between her fingers. You know as well as I that many people place mementos in the casket as gifts for the loved one, but it was her mother that explained the significance of the quarter. Apparently, Robyn's great grandfather, Robert would give her and her older sister a quarter whenever he came over for a visit."

"So, are you implying that somehow Booth's dead grandmother has singled me out instead of a member of his own family and bestowed upon me her bible, which Booth is quite sure is at his brother's house?"

"I'm not saying it's a fact, I'm merely throwing it out there as a possibility Dr. Brennan. Sometimes there are things in life that can't be explained rationally. There are times when science can't provide answers."

"Is this one of those lectures like the one about seeing a bright light at the end of a tunnel? Science says that phenomenon is nothing but neurons in the brain firing just before death."

"Dr. Brennan, how you see it is a matter of faith. My belief in a heaven supercedes the scientific explanation. Each of us has our own set of beliefs that answer questions. I am a deacon at my church, true, but I don't take everything in the Bible at face value. Many of the writings were done to answer questions no one at the time had the answers to. Apocryphal writings, such as those of Daniel and Revelations were done to address the problems of the time, though many view them as prophecies. How you choose to see this 'visit' from Agent Booth's grandmother is entirely up to you. Rest assured though, you are not going crazy."

Temperance looked at her boss and smiled. She felt a little better knowing she wasn't losing her mind, but at the same time, the visit had completely unnerved her. If she believed that Constance was visiting from the hereafter, then that would have to imply belief in an afterlife, wouldn't it? She rubbed her temples, and then stood up.

"Thank you Dr. Goodman. I just needed to speak to someone about this."

"Have you spoken to Agent Booth about your doubts?"

"Yes. He's going to call his brother and see if he still has the bible there."

"In the meantime, it wouldn't hurt to ask for an answer."

"You mean like a sign? That's what Constance said."

"Dr. Brennan I seem to recall hearing that Dr. Saroyan had a similar experience once. Perhaps she has some insight that might be of use." Brennan immediately thought back to when she discovered that Booth and Cam were dating. An involuntary shudder ran over her at the thought of Booth with another woman. It was in the past, but the thought still didn't sit well with her. Setting that aside, she remembered Dr. Saroyan's words. _My mother came to me after she passed away. She came to me and told me to look in the back of her dresser, there was something in there for me._ Were these experiences more common than she thought? With a nod to Daniel Goodman, left the office and headed toward the lab. She had more questions to answer now, but at least she didn't feel like she needed to check herself into a hospital for a mental examination.

Brennan found Cam on the platform looking over a report while the rest of the team were otherwise engaged. Temperance flagged down the pathologist, and met her in the hallway near Cam's office.

"I didn't expect to see you here today Doc. How's Parker doing?"

"Better. He's doing incredibly well for someone with his amount of damage." Brennan was undecided about whether or not to speak to Cam about her experience or not, but curiosity won out. "Cam, you mentioned once that your mother visited you posthumously."

"Yes, and as I recall you scoffed over the story. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious as to how you felt during the experience."

"I felt at peace, like being surrounded by a warm, comforting blanket." Brennan looked off in the distance as she contemplated the words. Being around Constance had been incredibly comforting, as though the older woman was watching over her. "Is there any particular reason you wanted to know?"

"Just curious is all." Cam arched an eyebrow at Brennan, clearly not buying the reason. Temperance offered her a quick smile, hoping the pathologist wouldn't push the issue. "It's getting late, and I need to pick Booth up from the hospital."

"Give him our good wishes."

"I will." With that Brennan left. She pondered everything that had been said, and let out a deep breath. Perhaps this was much more commonplace than she thought, and it gave her a measure of comfort she found surprising. What it all meant though, that she wasn't sure of.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth lay in bed as he stared at the ceiling. He'd been at the hospital for a couple hours before Temperance had shown up again, forgetting that his SUV was still there. She'd stayed until Rebecca arrived, and then gave a hurried excuse as to why she needed to leave. The entire time she was in the room, her gaze would wander until it was resting on the doorway of the room as if she were waiting for someone. Had she seen Constance there as well, he wondered. With a groan, he reached for his cell phone and dialed his brother's phone number. _I really shouldn't be calling this late, but I have to know about that bible. I have to find out for Bones._ The phone rang five times, and just as Seeley was about to hang up, someone answered.

"Hello?" the tired voice came over the line.

"Maya? It's Seeley. Is my brother available?"

"Seeley, it's after midnight. Is everything okay?"

"Yes…no…maybe. Parker's in the hospital, but he's doing okay. Look, Jenna, I really need to speak to Jared. Is he there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Seeley could hear his sister-in-law speaking in muffled tones to his brother. After a moment, the phone was turned over to him.

"Seel, what's this about? Maya said Parker's in the hospital?"

"Yeah, he was in an accident, but he's recovering. Listen, do you still have all that stuff that Grandma Connie left?" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"You're calling about that? Why?"

"It's a long story. Do you still have her bible?"

"I don't know. All that stuff's packed in boxes in the attic. I haven't been through those boxes for ten years."

"Could you do me a favor and take a look for it when you get the chance. It's kind of important."

"Fine, I'll look into it this weekend. Anything else?" Jared grumbled.

"No, that's it for now. Thanks Jared."

"Don't mention it. And Seeley?"

"Yeah?"

"Unless someone dies, don't call me in the middle of the night, okay?"

"Got it." Seeley grinned at the phone as he hung up. He put the phone away and stared up at the ceiling, his mind wandering back to Temperance. She had seemed so…lost when she looked at the bible. Admittedly, he was a little confused over the situation himself, but he did believe in greater things, things Temperance couldn't take at face value. Yawning, Booth slowly climbed out of bed. There was no way he was going to get to sleep if he didn't talk to her about everything.

He dressed quickly and grabbed his car keys before heading out the front door of his house. Once in the SUV, he drove the quiet streets to her apartment, his mind lost in thought. They hadn't spoken since her rather abrupt departure from the hospital earlier in the day, and he wasn't exactly sure how she had taken their sudden change in the relationship on top of everything else that was going on. He really hadn't meant for them to reach a physical state so soon, but having her so near him made his resolve slip.

With a sigh, Booth got out of the car and entered Brennan's building, making his way to her apartment. He knocked on the door and stood there for several moments before she opened it. Her surprise at seeing him was evident in her expression.

"Booth, it's after midnight. You didn't bring Chinese again, did you?"

"No. Disappointed Bones?" He flashed her his charm smile. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not." She stepped aside to let him in her apartment. He walked around aimlessly for a moment, and then sat on her couch. Temperance sat next to him and looked at him expectantly. In truth,she had a feeling he would come over, but once it had passed midnight, she'd given up on that thought entirely.

"How are you doing Bones? We didn't really talk about what happened today."

"I'm…god, I don't even know Booth. I'm so confused about everything."

" Temperance, look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean for things to…"

"No, Seeley, that's not what I'm confused about. I just feel like my entire belief structure is crashing down around me. I mean when someone dies, their blood stops circulating, and all functions cease, which causes the pallor of death. There isn't some life essence; a soul if you will that leaves. It's just the ceasing of functions. If I believe that your grandmother was at the hospital, then I'd have to believe that there was some sort of afterlife. And to believe that…," she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I think you get the point."

Booth reached over and took Temperance's hands in his own. He looked her in the eye, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles on the palms of her hands.

"Bones, have you ever seen kirlian photography?"

"You mean those pictures of leaves that show a corona around the edge of the living tissue? Of course I have."

"Have you ever seen the ones of leaves that have been torn it two but still show the full outline of the leaf?"

"I see where you're going with this. How is it possible for the full outline of the leaf to appear when only half of it is there? Are you suggesting that leaves have souls?"

"What I'm suggesting is that all living things have some sort of energy to them, and that energy ceases at death. You can't take a kirlian photograph of a dead leaf anymore than you can of a dead body. That energy, or soul, if you will is gone. Isn't it entirely likely that there is more to death than neurons ceasing to fire?"

"But it's not logical!"

"When you were a child did you believe in Santa Claus?"

"Until I was five, yes." Booth looked at her incredulously.

"What on earth could have happened for you to stop believing in Santa at five?"

"I got a radio from Santa Claus that was a Radio Shack brand. If Santa had elves that were supposed to make all of the toys, then why did he need to pick up a radio from a well-known electronics store? Why, how old were you?"

"Eleven. My parents were really good at the whole Santa thing." Booth brushed his hand through the air trying to get back to the main topic. "My point to all of this is that you believed in him, even though you never actually saw him bring the presents to your house, am I right?"

"Of course he never brought presents. He never existed...well he did exist, but that was in Fourth century Miralecia."

"You know what I mean." He gave her a look and shook his head. She always had to bring that damned logic into everything.

"As a matter of fact, I would sit by the fireplace every Christmas and wait for Santa, but he always managed to show up after I went to sleep."

"So, if Santa was this figure you never saw, but had complete faith in, why is it so hard to believe that God is watching out for you?"

"Booth, Santa is a mythical figure based on someone who was a real live person. Anyway, I have a hard time believing that there is some invisible being out there that watches over everything I do, you know, sees me when I'm sleeping, knows when I'm awake." Booth chuckled at that.

"First of all, Bones, that's Santa."

"And don't you find it even a little bit disturbing that he can see you no matter what you're doing? Suppose he's watching you when you're in the bathroom, or in the bedroom having sex. Wouldn't that make Santa or God for that matter a pervert?" Booth looked at her with his jaw slack. Did she just call God a...

"God is not a pervert! How in the hell could you possibly believe that?"

"Booth, you're an intelligent man. How is it you're able to just believe in something you can't see?" Booth swallowed back the indignation when she obviously wasn't going to continue on that line of thought...thank God. He sighed before he began to talk again.

"It's called faith Temperance. It's just something I believe in, I can't really explain why."

"So you're okay with the whole magically appearing bible thing? You believe that your grandmother was at the hospital, and then at your place?"

"Well, I'm not the one that spoke with her, but I did see her in that hospital chapel. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but now, I know it had to be her."

"It all seems too incredible. It's impossible. Why would she be interested in me, and not a family member? Why show herself to me?"

"Maybe because you're my family." Booth commented quietly. Temperance's head snapped over to him.

"What did you say Booth?" Did she have to look so incredulous? And hadn't they discussed this before?

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Might as well hedge out of the way if she's going to act like that.

"No. Don't do this to me. You said that I was your family. Booth, I know you said that there was more than one kind of family, but you said that to make me feel better. Why would you say that I'm your family?" Temperance jerked her hands away from Booth and stood, looking down at him. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Because that's how I feel. You and Parker, you're my family...along with the rest of my family." The two looked at each other for a long moment, Temperance's mouth forming a small 'Oh'. Booth stood up from the couch and paced a little. This evening was not going how he had envisioned. He wasn't necessarily picturing them being physical per se, but he certainly didn't htink she'd be so offended by the thought that they could be so much more. They'd been intimate for goodness sake. Did that count as nothing? How a discussion of faith had turned to this, he'd never know. He looked at Temperance, frustration evident on his face. She hadn't moved yet, but seemed to be contemplating something, then began to laugh.

"We'll never have a conventional relationship, you know that?"

" Huh?"

"What I'm saying, Seeley, is that we'll never have a conventional relationship. You're such a traditionalist, but nothing about our relationship has ever been traditional. You want the little white house with the picket fence, a spouse, kids…none of those are things I've ever wanted, but I'd want nothing more than to be your 'family'." Praise the Lord, he thought. It's a miracle. Temperance Brennan was allowing her ordered world to be completely turned upside down, all because he had called her in a moment of need.

Seeley grinned at Temperance and pulled her into an embrace, his lips meeting hers along the way. Parker was recovering, and Temperance was truly with him. Obviously, he'd done something right to deserve this, but whatever it was, he only thanked God that he was blessed enough to be allowed such a great gift.

_AN: Okay, I've stated before that I'm making some changes to the original story as I repost this. This chapter, or at least the bit at the end caused me a bit of a headache in trying to keep the general feel of it. So much has happened with these two since I first wrote this in 2006, so if some of it feels a little off, well it's just that I didn't want to do a total rework. However, after about...chapter seven I think that's gonna happen. Anyhoo, I hope you've been enjoying the frequent updates, and I'll try to keep it up until I reach the end._


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the next month, Booth and Brennan were afforded little time to see each other. Seeley took personal leave in order to stay with Parker at the hospital, while Temperance busied herself at the Jeffersonian with giving names to the bodies in Limbo. She was working herself into a state of constant exhaustion so she wouldn't have the energy to contemplate whatever it was that Constance represented. Her couch was fast becoming her best friend, and she found herself asleep there more often than she would like. Angela seemed the only one besides Booth who noticed the amount of time she was spending at work.

The artist found Temperance in her office, staring glassy-eyed at the computer screen. The usually alert doctor didn't even notice her best friend standing in the doorway, which really worried Angela.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked as she flopped down onto Brennan's couch. Brennan jumped at the words and looked at Angela, a confused expression residing there.

"Of course I…I don't know Ange." Temperance said, and then laid her head on her desk. It took too much effort to hold her head up.

"Bren, you're going to kill yourself if you keep this up. Don't think I haven't noticed. Did something happen between you and Booth? He hasn't been here in a month, and as far as I know, you haven't seen him since Parker went into the hospital."

"No, Ange, we aren't fighting. I've been by the hospital a few times, but just haven't had the time for any lengthy visits." She let her mind wander to the few encounters they'd had away from the hospital, the stolen kisses, and the nights she did spend away from the lab were always spent in his arms. She felt so comfortable with him, and the time was never awkward as she'd feared it would be. Angela could tell the anthropologist's mind had wandered and snapped her fingers to get the attention back on herself. Brennan looked back up at the artist, her head still laying on the desk's surface.

"You need to take some days off. You're obviously exhausted. When someone speaks to you, half the time you don't even notice, you always seem ill at ease…" Angela stopped her musings and looked critically at her friend. Her eyes widened at her supposition, then she looked at Brennan in deep contemplation.

"Sweetie, have you had any other health issues recently?"

"Yeah, I'm late, but I always am when I'm a little stressed out."

"I think you're more than a little stressed out. Have you mentioned any of this to Brendan?"

"Why would I be talking to him? We broke up last month." Angela looked at Brennan incredulously.

"You know Bren, for someone who's incredibly smart, you can be pretty clueless. Take an analytical approach to what's wrong. If I came to you and told you I felt sick in the morning, couldn't concentrate, was tired all the time and…" Angela stopped when Brennan's eyes widened. "Now do you see why you might want to talk to him?"

"Ange, it wouldn't be Brendan, I haven't slept with him in about two months."

"Well, then who were you riding a streetcar named desire with?" Both women looked up at a light knock on the door. Seeley Booth stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Brennan's face lit up when she saw him, but Angela looked at the pair, speechless.

"Parker was released from the hospital today, so he's back at home with Rebecca. I have a few more days off and thought maybe we could go pay a visit to my brother in Philadelphia."

"I don't know Booth, I mean how will your family react?" Tempe looked at him nervously. The subject she'd been trying to avoid for a month now was screaming back at her.

"Give them some due Bones, besides it's not the Booth clan, just my brother, his wife and their little girl."

"Sweetie, it'll do you some good to get away. You need the rest. The bodies in the lab aren't going to go anywhere." Angela said as she stood up. "Besides, it'll give you the chance to talk about things." She left the office, winking at Seeley on the way out.

"What was that all about?" Booth asked as he made his way to the couch and sat down. Tempe moved to join him.

"She just learned about us."

"You didn't tell her before now?"

"No. She thought I was still with Brendan." Tempe closed her eyes and leaned back against Booth. He was a little surprised that she was being so open here at the Jeffersonian, but then again she was exhausted.

"How's Parker?"

"He's good. The doctor's said he's healed up a lot faster than they expected. I mean, his bones are still healing, but otherwise…"

"Thank God. He's a good little boy." Temperance let a small smile grace her visage. Seeley looked at her a moment before responding. Did he just hear the words 'thank God' come from her mouth?

"Thanks Bones, I'd have to agree with you on that." Brennan twisted from her position to look at the special agent.

"How many kids did you imagine yourself having?" Booth frowned and looked down at her, wondering why the subject would be coming up now.

"I don't know. I mean it would be great for Parker to have siblings, but I'd never try to force the issue." Booth looked carefully at Temperance. He could tell she was thinking about something, but wasn't going to inquire. If she wanted to tell him, she would.

"Seeley, when did you want to leave?"

"If we hurry up and pack, we could probably be there this evening."

'Alright, let's go then."

XxXxX

"Jared, honey, how many people are we expecting?" Maya asked as she ran to the door for the third time. While her house wasn't small, the rather extensive Booth family was quickly crowding it. Her daughter, Serafina was running wild with some of her cousins while the adults sat in the living room talking, their tones increasing with every new arrival.

"Uh, I think twenty five."

"Did you tell Seeley you were inviting the entire family along?" She opened the door and greeted her husband's cousin Michael and his wife, Ophelia.

"No. He just said he wanted to go through the boxes, and I thought it would be better to do it with everyone here," he called from the garage. He was prepping the pool table that resided in the garage, along with a stereo and a cooler full of alcohol. A game table sat off to one side for card games, and a dartboard was attached to one wall, the darts removed and ready for play.

"You know I don't believe you right honey? You're only doing this because he's bringing some woman with him."

"Caught in a lie again am I?" Jared chuckled. He re-entered the main house and kissed his wife on the lips. His hand slipped down to her very enlarged belly, caressing it.

"I thought so." She smiled. One of the family, Jamie, Booth's other sister in law sidled up to Jared.

"So who exactly is it that Seeley's bringing?"

"His partner from work."

"From work, right. We didn't even get to meet Rebecca. These two have to be much more than partners."

"Well Jamie, we'll find out when he gets here, won't we?"

XxXxX

Several hours later, Temperance was wishing they had waited. While they drove, she managed to sleep, but woke up with a wave of nausea so bad, she made Booth pull over so she could purge her stomach. Booth glanced over at her as she stared out the window. How sick had she made herself from working such late hours everyday? For a brief moment, he worried that she was avoiding their new relationship, but in reality, neither of them had much time to see each other, and on their brief encounters, there hadn't been the least bit of awkwardness.

He was relieved to get to his brother's house, but frowned for a second when he saw the number of cars nearby. He sincerely hoped that his brother hadn't invited the entire family down to look through a few boxes. Booth looked over at Temperance, who had fallen asleep again.

" Bones, we're here." He spoke quietly. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a small smile. Her face was pale, and dark circles rested under bloodshot eyes. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Booth, don't worry." She climbed slowly from the SUV, making every attempt not to throw up on the driveway. Booth grabbed their bags, and then walked with her to the front door. Before they could knock, the door opened, and a little girl with blonde hair leapt into Seeley's arms.

"Uncle Seeley!"

"Hey Pumpkin! How's my girl?" He grinned at the wriggling bundle of energy. She turned in his grasp and yelled into the house.

"Daddy, Uncle Seeley's here!"

"Sera, I want you to meet my friend, Temperance."

"Tenpence?" Sera screwed up her face trying to say the word. Brennan grinned at the little girl. _I hope I have one like that._ She mentally started at the unbidden thought. _Come on Temperance, you don't even want kids, and you don't know if what Angela suggested is true.   
_

"You can call me Bones," she responded to Sera, which earned her genuine laughter from Seeley. A large man reached the door and took the little girl. Tempe looked at him, surprised to see someone who looked so much like the special agent.

"Jared, meet Dr. Temperance Brennan. Tempe, this is my brother, Jared."

"Nice to finally meet you. Seel's told us so much about you." Jared smiled as he took her hand. "Please, come in, you must be exhausted."

Jared led them inside, all the while holding the squirming Sera firmly. Temperance was impressed with the house. While it had a contemporary style, it felt very welcoming. They were met in the living room by a hoard of people. Brennan looked at Booth with a panicked expression, and felt him squeeze her hand in reassurance

"I thought you said it would just be your brother and his wife."

"That's what I thought," he murmured. She looked at him and could tell he was as surprised as she was.

"It's my fault," Jared began. "I figured that if we were going to go through grandma's stuff, we should all be here."

"You could have at least warned us bro," Booth muttered.

"Why, so your 'partner' could back out?" Brennan looked over the group to spot who it was that spoke. While all of the Booth men looked alike, only one female resembled them, and she was eyeing Temperance critically.

"Bones, may I introduce my cousin, Natalie?" Booth sighed. Temperance nodded in the direction of the woman, her eyes remaining fixed calmly on the slightly older woman.

"She's not your usual type Seeley," Natalie retorted.

"What, you mean blonde and a lawyer?" Temperance asked, to which the entire room erupted with laughter. Seeley grinned at her; glad to see she was somewhat back to normal.

"Oh, Seeley, I like this one." Jamie spoke up. She then turned her grin toward Temperance. Brennan was struck by how much the woman reminded her of Angela.

"I'm Jamie, one of Seeley's sister-in-laws. My husband over there is Sebastien, and our kids, Andrea, Joshua, and Landen. Natalie's lovely husband is Oscar; her two kids would be those rug rats over there, Celia and Maria. Natalie's brother Lucas and his family, Melanie, Valerie and Steven. The brooding one in the corner is Michael. His wife Ophelia and daughter Jacen, and Aunt Susan and Uncle Gerry. Lastly, Aunt Edie and Uncle Tony's family. Their three sons over in the kitchen eating Sebastian and Jenna out of house and home are Jordan, Justin and Joseph."

Temperance offered a tight smile in return for the introduction. Having an entire clan sprung on her like this did nothing for her already upset stomach. She could feel her insides heave. Jamie seemed to notice, as did Maya. Jamie quickly picked her way through the crowded room and led Temperance to the bathroom, leaving Seeley to the inquisition alone.

"So, Seeley, she's the infamous Bones," Natalie said. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I'd prefer it if you'd refer to her by her name, thanks," Seeley retorted to his cousin. If there was one person in the family, he didn't like, it was most definitely his cousin. When she had found out that he worked with Temperance Brennan, she had gone a little crazy because her husband Oscar was a huge fan of her books. _Note to self, keep Bones away from Oscar._

Brennan returned to the room with Maya and Jamie, looking even paler than she had. Maya looked over the house full of family and smiled lightly.

"You know, it's getting late. Why don't we all return here tomorrow, then we can get started on sorting through that mess in the attic. Dad should be here then as well."

The family grumbled a little, but agreed to leave. As everyone began to leave, Natalie threw one last glare at Temperance. Seeley pulled Bones to a couch and sat her down, while Jamie ran to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and some crackers.

"I'm sorry to have surprised you like that bro," Jared said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Next time at least warn me if Natalie is going to be here."

"Sure thing. Now, why don't you tell us why you're really here? I know you said you wanted me to check for that Bible, but what for?" Jared sat down on an overstuffed chair, while Sebastien dropped to the floor with the kids. Booth looked at Temperance, who gave him a small nod.

"When we were at the hospital waiting for Parker to come out of surgery, both Bones and I saw Grandma Connie."

Jared and Sebastian looked at each other. When they turned back, Jared looked at Temperance carefully.

"Seeley, do you remember that week we spent with Grandma before she went into the hospital?"

"The one where she predicted our futures? Yeah." Booth shook his head a little. His grandmother always had a bit of a knack for the mysterious which seemed to continue past her death.

"Do you remember what she said to you?"

"Something about meeting a girl with two virtues. That's all I remember anyway."

"Do you remember her telling you that she would guard the woman and lead her to you through faith?"

"Are you suggesting that somehow your grandmother knew that he and I would be working together?" Temperance asked, her tone skeptical.

"Not so much working together. What Grandma Connie said was that Seeley would meet his mate in someone of two virtues. She would be different from the others, and his faith in her would bring them together. She also said that you would remain separate until your faith in him equaled his belief in you."

"So I am a woman of two virtues, is that what you're saying?" Temperance looked to Booth for confirmation of his brother's words. Booth's gaze bore into hers intensely. The look was so intense; she had to look away from him.

"Temperance and Joy." Booth said. Their eyes met again, her own widening at the statement. Her parents had obviously liked their virtues. What would have happened if she hadn't answered the phone? Would she have said yes to Brendan, though she could never truly see herself as happy with him? Had Constance been looking out for her the whole time? Is that why she had been compelled to answer the phone, or had it just been her own instincts?

"Booth, what you're asking me to believe isn't possible."

"It is with a little faith."

A/N: _Anyone curious to see where this is going? I know I am. A shout out to SSJL. I hope you like the little tribute to you in the story. I told you I'd put one in for you somewhere. And thanks for the little chat to help me figure out what to do with this story. _


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _Okay guys, this is where the story takes a big detour and comes into it's own. So much has happened since I first wrote this story in 2006 that the entire second half of this story has to be changed. I'm still going to try to stay as much with the original as possible, but that will prove a bit difficult. At any rate, I hope you enjoy this._

Nothing is impossible with faith. Ask for a sign and God will send it in a form you recognize. There is a life energy in everything, and call it what you will, but that energy disappears at death. All of these concepts swirled through the mind of Temperance Brennan as she tried to sleep. She was glad for the comforting arms of Booth around her, because he made her feel safe amidst her own inner turmoil. How was she supposed to take all of the recent events that had accumulated to create her uneasiness?

To top everything off, she had Angela's accusation that she could be pregnant bouncing around in her head. It certainly was one explanation for her exhaustion and the queasiness that she was feeling of late, but not the only one. Brennan rolled over and snuggled into Booth's arms as she tried to get comfortable. She wasn't sure how she felt about the possibility of pregnancy. She didn't want to have children, and she did know that to be in a relationship with Booth meant that she would have a relationship with Parker as well. She liked children well enough, but to have one of her own? That had never been part of her plan.

With a sigh, Temperance slipped from Booth's grasp and left the room. With her thoughts bouncing around her mind the way they were, there was no way she would be able to sleep. She made her way to the bathroom to purge the nausea that was becoming more common, then made her way to the kitchen for some water and crackers, a cure she found worked quite well for an unsettled stomach.

She sat down, munching on the crackers and stared off distantly, thinking about what had transpired that evening. Her mind settled on the words of Booth's brothers...Booth would marry a woman of two virtues. Temperance could feel a headache beginning to form behind her eyes. Why was it that everything was pressing in on her at once?

What was it she was supposed to believe? For most of her life, science answered her questions unequivocally. There was never an uncertainty, never a reason to doubt her knowledge, but now her very thoughts were turned upside down. She had no explanation for what Constance represented. She had talked to the woman, twice, but knowing Booth also saw her gave her a measure of assurance that she wasn't crazy. They also had the bible, physical proof of the experience. There was no way she would have found the book, and Seeley certainly hadn't brought it with him. 

Temperance heard a noise behind her and turned to find Maya in the kitchen. The woman's brown hair was mussed, and her eyes sleep-filled.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Temperance asked the woman. Maya smiled at her and grabbed a cup for some orange juice.

"No. You seem a little worried about something."

"Not worried, per se. I just don't know what to think anymore. Since Parker went into the hospital things have been occurring that have tested my belief system, and I just don't know what to make of it all." Temperance sat down at the kitchen table, thoughtfully munching her crackers. Maya grabbed her glass of juice and sat next to Brennan.

"You know, when Jared and I got married eight years ago, we wanted to start a family right away. When two years passed and nothing had happened, my doctor looked into the problem. They told me I was infertile. There was absolutely no possible way for me to have children of my own."

"But you have Sera and one on the way."

"Yes, and Sera isn't adopted. The point is Temperance; I never lost faith that we could conceive despite what the doctor says. I easily could have given up, despite what was medical fact."

"But I've never had that kind of belief in a higher being."

"You don't have to believe in God, he believes in you."

Temperance shuddered, but not from cold. Her mind quickly found it's way to a restaurant in New Orleans, and Sam Potter saying virtually the same thing. _You don't need to believe in the spirits Dr. Brennan, they believe in you._ Then when Zach had asked her if she believed in voodoo even just a little... Then of course she'd been buried alive by The Gravedigger. Hodgins had said then that she had faith in Booth. Was that what this was? Was she challenging her beliefs, or was her belief in a higher being asserting itself over her own analytical mind?

"On the subject of children, have you told Seeley yet?" 

"Told Seeley what?" A muffled voice came from the doorway. Booth stood there in a tee shirt and sleep pants, his hair askew. He smiled at the two women, and then sat next to Temperance, kissing her cheek on the way down.

"I only began suspecting yesterday, and I don't yet know whether or not it's true," Temperance returned to Maya. Maya smiled and motioned toward Seeley as she took a gulp of her juice.

"Began to suspect what? Bones, what's going on?"

"Temperance and I were just discussing the newest member of the Booth clan." Maya said, enjoying the look of utter confusion on Seeley's face. When his eyes rested on her large stomach, she shook her head, and then indicated Temperance.

"You mean…since when?" Disbelief mixed with caution in his expression. She could understand the reaction though due to the close proximity of the end of her relationship with Brendan.

"Since that first night, I think." She gasped when he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. Maya giggled at his reaction. It was so much like Sebastian's had been when she first told him her news. "Booth, this isn't something I'm even positive of."

"Is that why you asked me how many kids I wanted? I'm such an idiot sometimes." The grin spread across his face was infectious. Brennan smiled at him and shook her head.

"Just let me take a test first to confirm whether or not it's true, okay?" He nodded his head like an over enthusiastic bobble head before kissing her again. Her stomach turned slightly at his obvious happiness. Pregnancy wasn't something she wanted, and she still didn't know what to think of the whole mess.

XxXxX

Late morning was approaching, and the rest of the family began to arrive. Brennan was in the kitchen, helping to prepare snacks for the kids with Jamie and Maya. In his excitement at the possibility of being a father again, Booth let the news slip to his brothers, and since then, Jamie had been telling stories of her own experience raising children. At a break in the regailing, Brennan looked out in the living room where Booth, his brothers, and some cousins were playing video games. Maya joined her as she silently watched the scene.

"What are you thinking about Temperance?" She asked.

"It's strange to think that in the matter of a month, my entire thinking has changed on life. When we were at the hospital while Parker was in surgery, I prayed that he would pull through."

"Why is that so strange?"

"Because I don't believe in some higher power. In my line of work, I see the result of evil everyday, and can't help but feel that a higher power wouldn't allow some of the horrible things to happen."

"Then why did you pray?"

"Because I felt it would help."

"That sounds like belief to me. Temperance, Seeley mentioned that you had some bad things happen in your life, and at a young age. He never went into detail, but I know you are always in his prayers. Whatever those bad things were, I see them as a test of faith."

"My parents disappearing when I was fifteen is a test of faith? That sounds more like torture."

"Everything that causes difficulty is a test of faith. How you choose to react to the situation is entirely up to you, but just remember, that the longer you go without learning your lesson, the longer the strain will be there." She smiled at Temperance, and then picked up the platter of cheese and crackers, carrying it out to the living room.

Temperance watched the family as she analyzed what Maya said. How was the disappearance a test of faith? Was she supposed to believe that everything was okay? How could it have been? Her parents were gone; she had driven Russ away and closed herself off to relationships for so long that she was more comfortable around the dead, than live people. Yet here she stood, surrounded by Booth's family and being accepted unconditionally.

"Shoot. We're out of soda. Tempe, you want to run to the store with me?" Jamie asked as she grabbed her purse. Temperance looked over at Booth once more. He winked at her when he sensed she was watching him. She smiled in return, and then turned back to his sister-in-law.

"Sure, I'll go."

"Good, because I plan on getting all the juicy details about you and Seeley while we're out," she grinned wickedly as the two women left the house.

"There really isn't much to tell." Temperance said, musing to herself again at how much Jamie was like Angela. They reached her car and climbed in. As if on cue, Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan," she said as she answered the call.

"So how's Philly, Sweetie?"

"It's fine Ange." Temperance looked at Jamie apologetically. The young woman just gave a quick wink to her as they drove.

"What's his brother like? Does he look like Booth? I'll bet he does. Genes that make someone that hot don't stop with just one progeny."

"As a matter of fact Ange, all the men in the Booth clan look alike." Brennan held the phone away from her ear at the loud guffaw being emitted by her friend. Jamie stifled a giggle at the noise.

"Oh my God, Sweetie, are any of them available?"

"I think some of the younger ones are. And why would you care anyway? You've got Hodgins."

"Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I'm blind. I so need to drive up there and see this for myself."

"Angela!"

"Okay, so I won't. I'll see you when you get back then." Angela hung up. Temperance looked at Jamie, who was still suppressing a laugh.

"Everyone reacts that way when they find out there's more than one of them. Speaking of which, how long has this thing with you and Seeley been going on?"

"About a month. Things kind of escalated quickly when Parker came out of surgery."

"Well, heightened emotions have a tendency to do that. That's what happened with Sebastien and myself. He was a witness on a case I was representing. Things got really tense, and one thing led to another. The Booth men seem to have that effect on people."

"That they do." Tempe lapsed into silence as she looked out the window. Just a little over a month ago, she gave herself completely over to Booth. Thoughts of the past month began to swirl in her brain again. _Constance__ said I should ask for a sign. If I ask for one and nothing happens, then I'll know, and I can quit wondering about what to believe. Fine. God, if this is where I'm meant to be, if Constance was real, and I'm meant to be a part of this family, then give me a sign. Prove it to me._

Tempe started out of her thoughts as they pulled into the parking lot of a local supermarket. Jamie pocketed her keys as they got out of the car and looked over at the forensic anthropologist.

"You know, you might consider speaking with Father Dougherty, Jared's priest. He's a really understanding man and might be able to help you with some of your confusion."

"I don't know. Booth generally doesn't want me to go anywhere near a church."

"That doesn't seem very much like him."

"I think he feels that I mock his beliefs, especially when I compared Jesus to a zombie." Jamie looked at her in horror for a moment, and then began to laugh.

"Well at least you didn't go so far as to say that Catholics are equal to cannibals what with transsubstansiation."

"I've never understood how any sane, intelligent people can believe that the bit of bread and grape juice given at a Mass is the body and blood of Christ."

"It's just a belief. I'm not Catholic myself so I have a difficult time with the concept too, and I really doubt that Booth would expect you to convert anyway. I think he'd just appreciate it if you respect his beliefs."

"I do respect them, but I don't understand them. They don't seem logical."

"Religion isn't logical." Jamie shrugged as though that answered everything. They stopped in the pharmacy section so Brennan could pick up a couple of pregnancy tests, then they grabbed the extra soft drinks. Neither felt the need to speak, and Jamie wanted to give the anthropologist time to think things through. She knew it was asking a lot to change belief structures overnight, but Brennan seemed to be handling it quite well. It was when they were on their way back that Temperance finally spoke again.

"You know, I think I will talk with the Priest. I'm interested in what his viewpoint would be on the subject." And she was interested. She only hoped he would be as open minded as Father Matt had been a couple of years earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Okay, here's the next installment of this story...see Jamie, I told you I would post it. Booth's dad is coming across a little harsh in this chapter. Please realize that I in no way intend for him to be a bad guy, but there has to be a sort of flip side to religion shown that doesn't involve terrorism. Booth's father is used only as a foil in Brennan's hunt for answers, because everyone's encountered someone like him before. Anyway, with that, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think at the end of this._

Brennan holed herself up in the guest bathroom next to the room she was sharing with Booth as she prepped the pregnancy tests. Her heart was hammering in her chest, unease filtering through the calm she was trying to exude. What disturbed her the most was the fact that she wasn't sure if she was nervous at the possibility of being pregnant, or at the thought she might not be expecting. She took in a deep breath, and was startled by a knock on the door.

"Bones, you okay in there?" Temperance made her way to the bathroom door and cracked it open. Booth stood in the hallway, concern etched into his features. "You've been up here an awfully long time."

"I'm just preparing to take the tests." She felt her stomach turn in her anxiety. Booth pushed the door open a little wider and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're nervous?"

"I just... I don't know what to think, or how to feel about all of this." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head as she rested it on his shoulder.

"Let's just find out first, then we'll deal with the rest, okay?" Brennan nodded against him, but didn't move right away. "Jenna said you wanted to talk to Father Dougherty?"

"I just feel that it might benefit me to speak to someone of the cloth to get a larger view about what's happened, that's all."

"I've met the priest a few times, and he's a good man. He'll listen to you and can help to explain anything you don't understand. Just do me a favor when you meet him Bones."

"I promise I won't call Jesus a Zombie, or refer to Catholics as cannibals or vampires." Booth looked at her in mock horror, then laughed at her response.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, although that's probably a good idea. Just be open to the possibility that there's something greater out there." She nodded again before pulling away from his comforting arms.

"Okay, it's the moment of truth. You'll stay here, won't you?"

"Like anything would make me leave right now." With a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, Booth let Temperance go. She shut the bathroom door and took in a deep breath. The nervousness was back. With a deep breath, she gathered the tests and went about activating them. Once done and washed up, she let Booth into the bathroom with her.

"This is a bit of deja-vu," the FBI agent stated quietly as they stared at the indicators, waiting for them to change.

"Did you feel the same way with Rebecca? I mean I know you asked her...you aren't planning to propose to me are you?"

"I wasn't planning to, no."

"Why not? What's so different about this time from when you were with Rebecca?" It would never cease to amaze him how unpredictable moods could be in females, though he would never voice that out loud. With a sigh, he knew he would have to find a way to explain something that he had never discussed with Temperance before.

"What's different is who I'm with. I do believe that you've stated over and over again how you don't want to get married, and that it's an archaic institution. If I believed that you would be interested in a proposal, then maybe I would, but we've only been together a month. I dated Rebecca for two years before we got pregnant. I knew I wanted to marry her either way, and it hurt when she turned me down. I'm not going to go through that again if I can help it."

"So if this turns out positive..."

"I'll be happy to be starting a family with you, but under absolutely no illusions about how you might feel about all of this." Brennan took a deep breath and nodded before retrieving the tests. There on the indicators was a pink plus sign, clear as day. The forensic anthropologist began to cry as she showed the test result to Booth.

"It's... I'm..." He looked down at the little plus sign, his heart soaring. It was her reaction that kept him from running downstairs with the proclamation.

"Are you happy or upset?" She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I don't know."

XxXxX

"Seeley, how is she? Did you find out?" Jamie and Maya cornered Booth as he came down the stairs alone. The rest of his family was blissfully unaware of the current events, and for the moment he wanted to keep it that way.

"She's tired, so she's laying down."

"And?" Maya gripped his hand, the tension killing her.

"She's pregnant." Booth wasn't prepared for the excited squeals coming from his sisters-in-law. Maya threw her arms around his neck while Jamie grinned and bounced on her heels.

"Congratulations Seel! I'm so excited for you."

"What's all the fuss about?" Booth straightened himself up at the voice. He took a breath and turned to face his father.

"I'm going to be a father again."

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

"Dad, can we not do this please?"

"Not do what? Didn't your mother and I raise you right? Your brothers have their children inside of marriage, why not you?" The two men stared at each other long and hard, Booth's jaw working overtime as he fought to control his rising temper.

"Does it really matter? Parker's a joy, and I love Temperance. Does it really matter if I marry her or not? I'm happy to have a child on the way. That's what's important."

"I hold nothing against the child. Parker and this new one are innocents in all of this. It's your behavior that's shameful." Maya watched the battle of wills as it escalated, unsure of how to handle the situation. She glanced over to her husband, who came over immediately.

"Dad, leave him alone. There's nothing wrong with him or how he's choosing to live his life." Jared placed a hand on Booth's shoulder in support as the two faced off against their father. "I would think the fact that he's finally happy with his life would be more important to you."

"Oh, I want my children to be happy, but I don't see how he can be in his current situation. Nothing good comes of living in sin."

"And I'm sure you can hold off on your judgment until after you meet Temperance. Now come on dad, we're ready to go through those boxes upstairs." Jared guided his father away from Seeley, and he let out an angry breath. Jamie patted his arm and offered him a sympathetic smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, he called me a harlot and chastised Sebastien about getting engaged to me." Booth's mouth quirked up into a ghost of a smile.

"Well, it doesn't help, but it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who's been in dad's doghouse."

"Sebastien's been there plenty of times, don't worry. Why don't you go on up and stay with Temperance. If there's anything good in Constance's belongings I'll have it set aside for you."

"You're a gem, you know that Jamie?"

"I know, now go on up and celebrate with your girl." Booth finally did smile and hugged his sister-in-law.

"Hey, no one gets grandma Connie's quilts. I think Bones might like them, you know, from an anthropological standpoint or something." Jamie laughed and swatted Booth on the arm.

"Uh huh, sure she will. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone how girly you're being."

"Thanks Jamie."

"Anytime." The young woman winked at him as he took off up the stairs. Good for him, she thought as she made her way to the living room. After everything he'd been through in the past ten plus years, he deserved to be happy. Now if only her father-in-law would see that, that would be a miracle.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Okay, so this chapter has a little bit of a tongue in cheek feel to it at one point. I thought the mood needed to be lightened a little bit. No offense is meant by it, so I hope you take it in fun. With that, please enjoy. I'm hoping to update Alphabet Soup next so look out for that._

Brennan lay on her side, her hand resting lightly on her abdomen. Pregnant, she was pregnant. She sighed, closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. Everything felt overwhelming. First she's seeing Booth's dead grandmother in the chapel of a hospital, then her birth control fails and she's pregnant, and to top it all off she discovered that said grandmother predicted that she and Booth would be together. Her head was spinning and it made her stomach turn just a little.

When she felt the bed depress next to her, she opened her eyes to look at Booth. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Besides sick? I don't know. I feel like I have no say in what's going on in my life right now."

"Bones, you always have a choice."

"Really, because your grandmother's prediction…" Booth chuckled and kissed her again.

"Do I need to be the one to point out that predictions are made all the time but that doesn't meant they're going to happen? What's happened to the rational scientist I love so much?"

"She's taken an irrational turn."

"Well, I know what will help."

"Booth, I'm not in the mood."

"Wow, your mind jumped right to the gutter. I was just going to suggest helping me go through the boxes in the attic."

"Oh, um sure." She blushed a little and took Booth's offered hand as she got out of bed. Pulling her flush against him, Booth kissed her deeply, leaving her slightly breathless. "Hmm, maybe I was wrong about being in the mood."

"We'll have time for that later. Come on before the vultures claim everything."

"Vultures?"

"My family. They get a little…competitive when it comes to claiming things."

"Ah." Booth led her to the attic, his hand never leaving hers as they made their way inside. Brennan held back for a moment, looking at the large family all laughing and talking as they sorted through the boxes. Booth leaned over as he saw her tense up.

"Hey, it's okay."

"I know, it's just…" Brennan shrugged helplessly. Booth squeezed her hand and led her through the maze of people and boxes. Against a back wall of the attic was an old trunk, the lock removed.

"Here, I thought these might interest you." Booth let go of her hand and opened the trunk. Temperance reached in and picked up one of the quilts inside, running her hands over it slowly. She looked over at Booth and smiled.

"These are beautiful. I once did a thesis on the history of crafting in America, primarily on the culture of quilting."

"Huh. I didn't think you'd be that interested in it," Booth chuckled as he watched her examine the quilts.

"When I was a little girl, about four or five years old, we lived next to this woman…what was her name?" Brennan thought for a moment before shaking her head and continuing. "She used to baby-sit me while my mom and dad were at work. Anyway, what I remember most about her was her quilts. I used to sit with her as she pieced the quilts together and would ask her when they would be finished. She always would laugh and say, 'Patience is a virtue, and so are you Temperance'. I never really understood what she meant then." A shiver ran down her spine as words washed over her. _A woman of two virtues._

"What happened to her," Jamie asked from nearby. She and Sebastien were sorting through a box of old photographs.

"I don't know. We moved not long after that. She promised to make me a quilt for my birthday, but I never got it because we left before she finished it." Brennan refolded the quilt and picked up another one. "I cried so hard when the quilt never made it."

"Grandma Connie made all of those quilts herself. Everyone wanted one," Jared added to the conversation, "but we hardly ever got one. She always said they were for someone else."

"Did she ever say who they were for," Brennan asked, shaking out the quilt in her hands. A folded piece of paper fell out of it.

"Oh don't start with that whole 'little miss virtue' thing again," Natalie griped from her spot in the attic. "I hated hearing about it when we were kids, and I don't need to hear about it now."

"That's because you always wanted grandma's predictions to be about you," Booth said in response. Brennan looked back and forth between Booth, his brothers and Natalie as she picked up the paper.

"Whatever Seeley. You can't honestly tell me you believed all that nonsense."

"Why are you being so defensive about this? No one's said anything about them."

"Isn't that why we're all here? You make a phone call about Grandma Connie's Bible and suddenly here we all are sorting through her stuff."

"Natalie, will you just drop it," Sebastien said with a frown. This was not a time to have another fight break out between his brother and cousin.

"This is ridiculous. We're going through all this trouble…"

"If you don't want to be here, then go home."

"Enough, all of you," Mr. Booth said, his voice booming in the large space. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "This is no way to act around family, let alone around guests. You're too old to be acting like a child, so stop it." Natalie opened her mouth to protest again, but one look from her uncle and she shut her mouth.

"Everyone knows that Grandma Connie intended those quilts for someone else, but she never said who, so Seeley, if you want them then take them," Aunt Edie said from her corner of the room.

"Booth," Brennan said quietly as she looked at the piece of paper that had fallen from inside the quilt.

"What is it Bones?" Brennan handed him the piece of paper, her face a bit ashen. Booth looked at it and reread the note a second time in surprise. _To my Little Virtue, Temperance I hope you will spend the years to come enjoying this quilt. I apologize that I was unable to get it to you earlier but this was a very special project, and I wanted it to be perfect. Please take these others, tokens of my affection for a little girl._ Seeley looked up at her and noticed the color still had not returned to her face. Temperance was looking at the quilt that the note had fallen from. Letters emblazoned the front of it with a list of the seven holy virtues: Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility.

Temperance held the quilt to her and after a moment left the attic, fighting a losing battle on maintaining control of her emotions. Booth watched her leave, and as he stood to follow, Jared looked at him curiously.

"What was that about?"

"It would seem that we just found the owner of the quilts."

XxXxX

Brennan sat on the front porch of Jared's house, swinging on the bench there. She watched the sun slowly descending in the sky, the wayward quilt wrapped around her to keep off the evening chill. Booth came out of the house and sat down next to her, quietly handing her a cup of tea. She smiled in thanks and took a sip of the chamomile blend, her body both warming and relaxing from the brew. After a moment, she turned to look at Booth, her eyebrows knit together curiously.

"You never said anything to your grandmother about meeting someone you were going to marry when you were a child did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I was seven or eight, and it was this little neighbor girl of hers…" At the look of horror on Brennan's face, Booth started to laugh. "I'm just kidding Bones. I never met any of my grandma's neighbors."

"That was just mean." She swatted at his arm as he continued to chuckle.

"Personally I think it was funny. Had I ever said anything like that to my grandma, then all of this would seem like a really bad TV movie or something. I could just see the description now…years after they met as children, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan meet again. Will the innocent love they shared be rekindled, or will they not get over their dislike of each other." Brennan laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sure somewhere in there a "Don't call me Bones" is thrown in along with thoughts of a forbidden romance."

"And then you'll panic and leave the state when we sleep together for the first time."

"Why would I be the one to flee? You'd probably be more worried about the implications of what a romance would mean than I would."

"Is that what you honestly think?"

"No. I'm talking about the... you know, the storyline."

"Ah, well in that case, I feel it's a big mistake and we are no longer the team we were before."

"And in an unforeseen twist of events, I become pregnant from our one time together and then begin to panic and try to hide it from you." Booth laughed before sliding off of the swing and onto the ground before him, his hand over his heart.

"But I find out and vow to never leave you, and promise that I'll always be there for you and the child and after an amazing amount of cajoling by both myself and Angela, you agree to marry me." Their eyes locked and Brennan opened her mouth to respond, but nothing was forthcoming.

"Are you proposing?" Booth gave a frustrated sigh and sat back on the swing next to Temperance.

"There's no easy way to answer that question Bones."

"I don't see how. You either are or you aren't."

"No, it wasn't…I mean…gah, this isn't coming out right. We talked about this last night. While I may have at some point entertained the thought about what it would be like to be married to you…" Booth ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how to explain his feelings. "You've stated multiple times that you think that marriage is archaic and don't understand how anyone willingly goes through with it anymore, and as much as I think that you don't really believe that, I respect your opinion and wouldn't want to pressure you into anything you don't believe in."

"But you're Catholic."

"What does that have to do with anything? We're together, that's all that matters isn't it?"

"You can't just give up your beliefs for me."

"If we were ever at a point where you wanted to get married, and we agreed to the ceremony, it most likely would not happen in a church. I don't get married in the church, then the church doesn't recognize the marriage. In the eyes of the Catholic Church, I'd still be unmarried and living in sin, so what's the difference?" Brennan looked at him critically for a moment and squinted her eyes, trying to work something out. After a long pause, Booth couldn't take the silence anymore. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" Booth looked at her incredulously for a moment before laughing out loud. He leaned over, put a hand on either of her cheeks and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"You're a gem you know that? Come on, I think dinner's almost ready." Booth stood and offered his hand to Brennan. She took it and stood with ease, following him inside as the sun finally dipped below the horizon and twilight spread over the quiet suburban street.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bones, wakey wakey beautiful." Booth leaned down and kissed her shoulder as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him, her face softened from sleep.

"It's too early," she yawned and snuggled back into the covers.

"Ha, that's something I didn't think I'd hear you say. Come on sleepyhead, it's time for breakfast and then off to church." Booth pulled the covers off of Brennan and moved away before she could swat him.

"Why am I going to church," she asked as she sat up slowly. Thankfully there was no wave of nausea.

"You want to speak with Father Dougherty don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll see him after services. Now come on, Maya makes the best waffles ever and I can smell them cooking."

"You always think with your stomach, don't you." Standing, she left the bedroom with him, her stomach growling loudly.

"Just you wait; you're going to be ruled by your stomach over the next few months."

"I plan on eating very healthy thank you very much."

"Rebecca said the same thing, but she ended up gaining sixty pounds with Parker."

"She gained sixty pounds? How was she able to support it?"

"She was put on bed rest. I'd get phone calls at odd hours asking me to pick up banana cream pie and pickles." Booth shuddered at the thought as they reached the kitchen.

"Good morning Temperance, Seeley," Jared greeted from the kitchen table. He was feeding Serafina as Sebastien and Jamie wrangled their kids to sit down. Mr. Booth sat at the head of the table reading a newspaper as Maya finished making waffles in the kitchen. As Booth sat down, Brennan moved into the kitchen and picked up the platter of waffles.

"Temperance, you put that down," Maya said as she rubbed her belly.

"No, you go sit down. I'll get everything."

"I agree. Sit down Maya, you're going to wear yourself out," Jamie said as she joined the other two women.

"No, you're my guests…"

"We're family. Now go." Jamie shooed her out of the kitchen and picked up the condiments for breakfast. As she and Brennan distributed breakfast, Mr. Booth set down his newspaper and watched the anthropologist critically. Brennan sat down next to Booth and turned her attention on his father.

"You must be Temperance," he said as he locked gazes with her. She could feel Booth shift closer to her ever so slightly as if to protect her from his father.

"I am," she answered calmly.

"You aren't his usual type." Brennan wasn't sure whether he meant his comment to be offensive or not.

"Actually, I think I'm very much his type," she said in response. "From what I've seen of his relationships, Booth has always been attracted to strong, independent women."

"Well you obviously aren't afraid to speak your mind."

"No, I'm not." Mr. Booth held his gaze a moment longer before picking up his newspaper and reading again. Temperance wasn't sure exactly what happened, but whatever it was caused Booth to grin and squeeze her hand. He let go and finally turned his attention on breakfast. As the whole family tucked into the food, Jared looked over the table and shook his head.

"I think this is the first time in about twenty years we've all been at the table together."

"It would be about that," Sebastien added in. "I was visiting from college, you were about to graduate and Seeley here was chasing skirts."

"I was not," Booth said through a mouthful of waffles.

"He was too," Jared said, looking at Temperance. "He was one of those guys."

"So he's told me," she answered and gave a friendly squeeze to Booth's knee.

"Yeah, who woulda thought he'd go for one of the smart ones," Sebastien chuckled as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Hey, I was always attracted to the smart ones."

"Any of them could get any girl they wanted," Maya said as she looked at Temperance. "All they had to do was flash that smile and the girls would fall all over themselves. I kept this one here in line though," she smiled over at her husband who feigned offense.

"You've known Jared that long?"

"We dated in high school, but didn't get married until we both graduated from college. They're scoundrels the lot of them." Maya said it with a smile. Temperance shook her head as she watched the family. Booth took her hand and kissed the palm, giving her that little bit of comfort she needed.

Breakfast passed quickly, and as everyone headed to their rooms to dress for church, Mr. Booth pulled Temperance aside. She looked at him questioningly as Booth waited for her down the hall.

"Temperance I don't approve of your relationship with my son." Her eyebrows knit together and she crossed her arms.

"I don't really think it's any of your business."

"He's my son, so it is my business. I don't approve of the fact that you've been intimate outside the confines of marriage."

"You know, that really is none of your business. My relationship with Booth has built over several years, and we're happy with where we are. That's what should matter to you, not whether he and I have been intimate."

"You're having a child out of wedlock. That child will grow up with the label of bastard."

"By whom? Society today is accepting of all forms of relationships and certainly puts no stigma on children. I think it's very sad that you feel that this child will be anything but a blessing to your family."

"I hold nothing against the child. It's your relationship that I disapprove of."

"You can disapprove all you want, but we're happy with where we are in our lives and that isn't going to change."

"Your generation holds no store in marriage."

"Booth holds marriage in quite a high regard actually. He wants to commit to it only if he feels he's in the right place for it."

"And you don't think that's with you? You don't feel that you'll be together long enough to marry?"

"I don't believe that marriage needs to be the only way for me to have a long term commitment with Booth. I don't need a piece of paper to prove my love for someone." Brennan walked away from Mr. Booth as anger began to boil up. She knew that if she talked to him anymore on the subject she'd end up saying something she'd regret. As she stormed into the bedroom she was sharing with Booth, he swept her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She kissed him again quickly.

"You never have actually. Do you?"

"Of course. I absolutely am head over heels in love with you."

"Hmm, I didn't think you were that flexible." Booth chuckled and shook his head.

"You're too much, you know that?" He shook his head and kissed her once more before pulling away from her to get ready for church. Brennan looked at him, smiling slightly as she rested her hand on her abdomen. There was one thing amidst the chaos in her life that she could be absolutely sure of, and that was Booth. Though she still didn't know what she thought about faith, she was positive that she did have faith in him.

XxXxX

Temperance was surprised at the capacity inside of the Catholic cathedral that Booth's family was attending. The place was packed, which was a contradiction to many of the churches she had been in. She thought back to Father Matt and the changes he'd been trying to implement in his own church. There did seem to be a change in the structure of the Catholic Church, a relaxing of its strict rules.

As the service began, she watched Booth and his family, trying to see what it was that they got out of the religion. From an anthropological standpoint, she knew that all religions came into being to answer questions in the societies they served, but what was it about those beliefs that held such an importance that they carried through millennia? There was only one answer that made sense to her. The followers had faith that a higher power existed and created the universe.

Her thoughts drifted to the scientific explanation for how the universe came into being. First there existed nothing, or rather everything in a space so minutely small it was impossible to see it. That nothing had so much energy it could no longer contain it and it exploded everything into being…over the course of billions of years. Galaxies formed, solar systems, suns, planets. What fascinated her though was the beginning of the Bible. It had been a long time since she had taken religious studies classes for her undergraduate studies, but in essence, the writers of the Bible had it right. They ordered the creation of the world correctly. Maybe they were divinely inspired, or maybe they were just more aware of nature, but the information was there regardless.

When Booth took her hand in his, she was startled out of her thoughts. He gave it a squeeze as he kept his attention forward on Father Dougherty, but turned to her long enough to offer her a wink and a smile. Brennan looked around, impressed at the architecture of the cathedral. She was admiring the fourteen Stations of the Cross depicted in the stained glass windows when she noticed everyone beginning to stand.

"What's going on," she whispered to Booth.

"It's time to take communion. Jamie's staying here with you and the kids, and I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" She nodded as he and his family got up from the pew and moved up the aisle. Jamie scooted closer to Temperance as she kept rein over her three children and Serafina.

"How are you doing Temperance?"

"I'm doing fine, just a little…"

"Bored?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but something like that. Here, let me take her." Brennan held out her arms for Sera. The little girl moved over willingly, bouncing happily on her knee.

"Mass can take a little getting used to."

"I find it a bit fascinating, especially with the history behind the church." Brennan looked up to spot Booth when a loud crash sounded at the rear of the cathedral. For a split second, everything was quiet as the startled parishioners turned to see what had caused the commotion. It was in that moment of silence that the deafening boom of an explosion ripped through the church.

Screams filled the space as smoke poured into the room and people began to panic, scrambling from the pews. Father Dougherty shouted from the pulpit for everyone to remain calm, but his voice was drowned in the chaos as people trampled over each other for the exits. Brennan clutched tightly to Sera as the little girl wailed with fright. The acrid smell of burning material wafted through the church as the ash burned their eyes and throats. Temperance struggled out of her jacket and wrapped it around Sera, trying to keep her from inhaling the fumes surrounding them.

"Oh god, what was that," Jamie coughed, trying to keep her three children close to her. Smoke swirled around them, and they could feel the heat of the distant flames on their backs.

"Stay close to me," Brennan yelled above the noise, trying desperately to reach the aisle. Jamie nodded and shuffled as best she could behind Temperance, her own children shrieking in fright.

"Bones! Bones!" Temperance looked up at the sound of Booth's voice. Her eyes watered and she began to cough in the thickening smoke. Just as she saw him trying to fight his way toward her, she was knocked around by the panicked crowd. Hitting the ground, she instinctively wrapped her body around Sera, trying to keep the little girl safe from the stampede of human bodies.

"Shh, it's okay…" She tried to soothe the wailing and very scared little girl. Sera clutched tightly to her, screaming and coughing. A man tripped and fell, his knee slamming into Brennan's head. As tears of pain filled her eyes, she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness and not able to fight off the encompassing darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Happy Bones Day to everyone. Thought I'd give you an update rather than keep you in suspense for much longer. I'm not tremendously satisfied with the ending of this chapter, but it is almost two in the morning as I write this, so please cut me a little slack. Only one more chapter after this guys and it's all over. Hope you enjoy it, and as always I look forward to your comments._

Booth felt his heart stop when Brennan went down. Amidst all of the chaos, he only had eyes for Temperance and was completely oblivious to the jostling around him.

"Where's Sera," Maya yelled over the chaos before she took in a sharp breath and clutched at her stomach. The motion snapped Booth back into action.

"Jared, Dad, get her out of here. Sebastien, let's go." Booth turned to his sister-in-law and clutched onto her shoulders until she looked at him. "We'll get Sera out of here, okay? I promise." The pregnant woman nodded as her brothers-in-law fought their way through the panicked crowd.

"Jamie? Jamie, where are you," Sebastien yelled over the screams filling the church. He scanned the crowd, coughing as the smoke continued to roll in. It was difficult to see, the air too think with ash. Booth grabbed hold of his brother and fought their way up the aisle. Flames were spreading quickly as the wooden pews caught fire.

"She's over here," Booth coughed. He held a hand over his nose and mouth as his eyes watered and itched painfully. Sebastien nodded and let out a breath as he saw Jamie crouching down by Temperance, all of the children with her. He pulled his wife into his arms for a brief hug. Seeley pulled Sera from Brennan's arms and handed her to his brother.

"Bastien, take her. I need to get Bones." Sebastien herded his family out through a side door as Booth scooped Brennan into his arms. His chest tightened at the way her head lolled back and hung limply over his arm. With flames licking up dangerously close to his back, Booth ran from the church clutching Temperance tightly to him. He could hear the sound of sirens above the roar of the flames. Thank god there'd be help, he thought as he burst out into the open lawns in front of the cathedral. Chaos filled the air as news vans vied for space with the emergency vehicles.

"Seeley, over here." Mr. Booth waved him over to an unoccupied section of grass. Jared sat with Maya as she clenched through a contraction, his daughter held tightly in his arms as Sebastien huddled with his family trying to calm his hysterical children. Booth hurried over and placed Brennan gently on the ground. His fingers deftly found the pulse point on her neck, seeking the reassuring heartbeat, but felt nothing.

"Oh please dear god, no," he murmured to himself as he tilted her head back to open up her airway. Pinching her nose, he breathed into her mouth before quickly moving to compress her chest over and over. Counting to twelve, he repeated the process. Paramedics came over to assist, moving Booth out of the way. He struggled to stay at her side until Sebastien and his father held him back.

"Bro, let them do their job." He watched helplessly as they used a portable defibulator in an effort to get her heart beating again.

"How long has she been like this," a paramedic asked the distraught FBI agent.

"I'm not sure. She received a kick to the head… Be careful with her, she's pregnant."

"We'll do what we can sir." Over and over they sent in the jolts of electricity. Each attempt to revive her failed, and Booth felt his legs go weak.

"Please Temperance, pull through this." Booth dropped to his knees and began to pray, sending out a plea to St. Michael to fight for her and help her find her way back to him. Crossing himself, he looked up as they made a last attempt. His world fell apart at a grim expression and the shake of a head.

"Time of death, eleven fifteen a.m."

XxXxX

So this is what it felt like to die, she thought as she floated toward the bright, white light ahead of her. The neurons in her brain were dying and producing the sensation of being in the dark tunnel. What she didn't expect was the feeling of complete peace that washed over her. The brightness got closer until she was completely enveloped by it. The light was comforting in a way she'd never experienced.

"Temperance." Brennan turned at the sound and found herself face to face with her mother.

"Mom?" She stared at the woman a moment before engulfing her in a hug. "Is this real?"

"By real, I'm assuming you want to know if I am here with you or if this is a dream? We're here together sweetheart. I've come to meet you."

"Am I really dead? I can't be dead. Nothing happens after death, there's no where to go."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because I'm just dreaming this as a result of the blow to my head." Christine Brennan shook her head and smiled at her daughter.

"You were pronounced dead at eleven fifteen this morning."

"No! Booth needs me, and we were just beginning a life together. I can't leave him." Temperance said the words, but felt oddly accepting of her fate at the same time. A little girl peeked from behind Christine's legs. She looked down at the child and offered a smile.

"Go meet your mother." Brennan's hand flew to her abdomen as she looked at the little girl. "You arrived together," Christine clarified. Temperance dropped to her knees as the little girl approached her.

"I was having a daughter?" She looked at the little girl, so much like her except for Booth's expressive brown eyes. The little girl smiled at her as Temperance ran her fingers through her soft auburn hair.

"No, you have a daughter if you choose to stay."

"What do you mean 'if I choose'?" Temperance held the girl to her body, a rush of peaceful contentment washing over her. Was this what it felt like to be a parent? Was this what held such sway over Booth's emotions when it came to Parker? It was a shame that he wouldn't be able to meet the little girl…well at least not for a long while.

"You have a choice Temperance. Your purpose on earth has been fulfilled, but unlike most, you have the choice to stay with us, or return to your life on earth. I must warn you though, the journey back is painful should that be your decision." Brennan looked at her mother and daughter and felt waves of warmth and happiness radiate over her. She was at peace here, and had people that cared about her. But she had people who cared back on earth. There was a pull on her heart that felt as though it were coming from a great distance away. Booth. She caressed her daughter's hair one last time before she looked at her mother.

"There's only one place I want to be. Booth needs me and I love him more than I thought was possible. I want life with him." Christine nodded and hugged her daughter one last time.

"So be it. Give your father and brother my love."

"I will." As the hug broke, Brennan's lungs spasmed and she gasped for air. The light disappeared and she spiraled away from them, hurtling through the darkness.

XxXxX

Booth pushed the EMTs away from Brennan's body and hugged her lifeless form to him. He let out an agonizing cry, not bothering to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. His family looked on, no one moving in order to give him the space and what little privacy was available. As he held his head to her chest and hugged her body close to him, he felt the gentle sensation of someone stroking his hair. It was not that however that drew his attention. It was the steady thump thump of a heartbeat coming from her chest.

"Seeley," she croaked, her voice harsh from the smoke. She took in his shocked expression as she coughed and noticed his family crossing themselves as they looked on with matching looks of awe.

"But how…" he managed to gasp out. She dropped her hand from his hair to his cheek and cupped it gently.

"I couldn't leave you." Booth hugged her close, allowing his tears to flow freely. This time as the EMTs moved in to check her over, Booth complied, but stayed close enough to keep hold of her hand. She smiled at him and closed her eyes against the dull thud of the headache that roared through her temple. Soft fingers rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the ache of her head injury. Her eyes fluttered open for just a moment as she caught Booth's eye. "I love you more than you'll ever know Seeley Booth."

XxXxX

"Really Angela, I'm fine," Brennan said to her best friend from her hospital bed. The artist had shown up a couple hours after the anthropologist was admitted to the hospital for observation. At the moment, the pair was alone while Booth waited with his family on news of Maya's condition.

"No, you're not. You died Bren. You died and you lost a child. You can't be fine." Angela turned her eyes downward to her sketch pad, not wanting Temperance to see the worry she had there. She'd almost lost her best friend. Almost except for the miraculous return to life. Once she had her emotions under control again, Angela looked back up to see Brennan staring off wistfully.

"I got to see her Angela, and she was so beautiful."

"You got to see who?"

"My daughter." Brennan looked down at her bed sheet and picked at an imaginary piece of lint. "You know, it's odd. I just know it was her that I saw, her and my mother. I could have stayed there with them, been with my little girl." She returned her gaze to her best friend who was looking at her contemplatively. After a moment, Angela spoke.

"What did she look like?" Closing her eyes, Temperance smiled as the face of her daughter popped into her mind. She remembered the shine of her auburn curls, the inquisitive brown eyes, and little mouth that looked so serious. She knew with complete certainty that she would see her again, and while surprising, the thought didn't inflame her inner scientist.

"Mira," Temperance whispered. Angela looked at Temperance curiously.

"What?"

"That's her name, Mira." Brennan turned to the doorway as Booth appeared looking weary but happy.

"Maya's doing great, and so is little Tucker. He's a little small, but healthy so he should be able to go home in a couple of days." He walked to the bedside and leaned down to kiss Temperance. "How are you holding up?"

"Booth, I'm fine, honest. I'm tired and my head hurts a little, but I'm fine." Angela moved her chair over so Booth could join them at the bed side. He pulled up his own chair and sat down, taking Brennan's hand in his.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Just so long as you're sure."

"I'm fine." Angela watched the pair for a moment and shook her head. It still amazed her that they were together, and that it happened so quietly. One look at them and she realized she'd only be a hindrance. She stood and held her sketch pad to her chest.

"I'm going to go grab a bite to eat, so I'll be back. Glad to see you're doing better sweetie."

"Thanks Ange," Temperance answered as the artist left the room. Once Angela was gone, Brennan turned her attention onto Booth. "I've thought about something we've discussed recently, and it occurs to me that had you asked me, I would have answered yes." Booth looked at her long and hard for a moment.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Only if you're interested in asking."

"Of course I am."

"Well then, the answer is yes." She smiled at him as he pulled her into a tight hug. She gave up heaven for him, because to her, he was her home.


	12. Chapter 12

_December – Seven months later_

Temperance ran for the door as the knocking on it persisted. The large house she and Booth had purchased only a month earlier was packed full of family and friends. Lights twinkled merrily from the decorated tree, and garlands were strung across just about every surface available, while blue and silver decorations hung all over.

"Coming," Brennan yelled toward the door as she sidestepped one of the many Booth children running around. As she reached the door and pulled it open, she was enveloped in a hug around her waist.

"Merry Christmas Bones," Parker said when she hugged him back. She ushered him inside and watched for a moment as he ran off to play with his cousins.

"Thank you for dropping him off Rebecca. I know that Booth really appreciates getting him tonight and all day tomorrow."

"Hey, it's no problem. Seeley deserves it I think."

"Would you two like to come in for a bit? We have plenty of food and drinks, plus I think we have a gift for you under the tree." Rebecca's eyebrows shot up and she glanced at Brent.

"I would love to, but we don't want to impose."

"You're family, it's no imposition. Come on," Brennan stepped aside to allow them in the house. As Rebecca followed Brennan to the living room, Booth came bounding down the steps.

"Bones, what in the world is your father wearing? Oh, hey there Rebecca." He waved at his ex before sweeping Brennan into a hug and kissing her cheek. Temperance glanced around him and looked at her father, warmth spreading through her chest as memories flooded her mind. Max sat in a large overstuffed chair by the fireplace. He had on a white button down shirt with red slacks and a green blazer. When he saw his daughter looking at him, he smiled and offered her a little wave.

"It's a tradition thing. He used to wear something similar to that when Russ and I were kids every year for Christmas. It was sort of his way to be festive. The last time I saw him wear that was when I was fourteen."

"Ah. Well, to each his own. Brent would you like a beer or something?" As Rebecca's fiancé nodded in the affirmative, Booth took off to the kitchen.

"I can't believe how quickly you've adapted to the Booth clan. The only time I met them was at my baby shower." The blonde shook her head in amazement as a group of children ran past, laughing loudly as they chased each other.

"They're wonderful people." She smiled as she looked over the room filled with her various families. There was Booth's family of course, but also her father, Russ, Amy and the girls along with the team from the Jeffersonian. She saw Angela motioning her over and nodded. "Rebecca, if you'll excuse me."

"Oh of course." Brennan left as Booth returned with a beer for Brent and a glass of eggnog for Rebecca. She wound her way through the packed room until she reached Angela.

"Sweetie, Jack and I have to leave soon. We have a plane to catch. But before we go, I want you to open my gift."

"Angela, you didn't have to get me anything."

"That's the beauty of it, I didn't get you anything. I made it." Angela held out a package that had been leaning against the wall next to the Christmas tree. Brennan looked at its shape, noting immediately that it was a picture of some type.

"You made it huh?"

"Yep, and since it's tradition to open one gift on Christmas Eve, this is your gift." Brennan quirked a smile and shook her head as she pulled off the gold wrapping paper. Once it was unwrapped, she looked at the picture and gasped.

"Angela, I…" She shook her head, suddenly unable to respond. Instead she threw her arms around her friend's neck and hugged her tightly. Angela brought her arms around Brennan's shoulders and hugged her back.

"You just described her so beautifully, and since she couldn't be here, not that she would be here by now…"

"Thank you Ange." Brennan let go of her friend and picked up the picture once more. There, on canvas was Mira. She appeared to be backlit by golden rays of sunshine, her auburn curls shining a deep garnet color. Temperance traced her hand over the little girl's features, not worrying about the tears that wet her cheeks. "She's perfect."

"I just wanted something that would allow you to remember her, you know?"

"There's no way I could forget her." She stared at the picture a little longer before setting it down once more. "I know it sounds silly, but I know I'll see her again."

"It doesn't sound silly at all Sweetie. It sounds like faith." Angela hugged Brennan once more before pulling away. "We've got to go now. I'll see you after the new year."

"Merry Christmas Ange."

"Merry Christmas to you too Bren." Angela picked up her purse and picked her way through the crowded room, stopping only to grab Jack as he talked with Russ.

"What did you get from Angela," Booth asked as he made his way over to her. When he saw her crying, he'd been concerned, but she didn't seem to be upset with anything.

"She painted Mira for me," Temperance said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. Booth kissed her hair and pulled her closer to him.

"We'll have another," he murmured into her hair.

"I know," she said and pulled back to look up at him. His eyebrows arched high up in surprise.

"What, no argument on your end?"

"Booth, seeing Mira…I can't explain it. She just made me feel whole." Brennan shrugged, unable to adequately explain how she was feeling. "Everything that happened, it made me realize that there is something out there looking out for us. Maybe we were drawn together by it, or maybe it was just a coincidence that we met, but whatever the reason, I'm grateful."

"Me too babe." He kissed her on the lips and pulled back laughing at Parker's loud 'eeewww'.

"Hey bro, I thought the gift exchange was later," Jared said as he spied the picture at their feet. "We changing that and opening them now?"

"I don't see why not. Max, are you up to playing Santa?" Booth grinned over at Max Keenan, who seemed perfectly content in his chair.

"Sure. Who's my helper?" Parker ran up to Max as he bounced excitedly on his toes. "Great. Parker, why don't you grab a present from under the tree and you can pass them out okay?"

"Okay!" The seven year old bounded to the tree and dug for the gifts at the bottom of the pile. There had to be one for him down there somewhere.

XxXxX

The fire in the hearth was nothing but embers as Temperance snuggled up to Booth's side. Parker was asleep in his lap as he took a nap before Midnight Mass. The room was a mess of wrapping paper and dishes, but neither cared as they watched the gentle red glow from the fire place.

"You never opened a gift from me," Brennan said as she glanced up to his face. He smiled at her and brushed his lips across hers.

"Well, I had to save some presents for Christmas day."

"There are plenty left under the tree, and I hear it's tradition to open one on Christmas Eve."

"In that case, I've already got several Christmas Eve gifts."

"True, but you haven't gotten one from me." Booth chuckled and shifted, trying not to wake up Parker.

"You really want me to open one, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Temperance climbed off the couch and rummaged around under the tree until she came across the box she was looking for. Picking it up, she handed it to Booth and looked suddenly nervous. Glancing once at her, and curious about what she could have bought him that would make her nervous, he lifted the lid off of the box and peered inside. Wrapped in tissue paper was a single black and white photograph. The image was tough to make out, and a little grainy, but it was unmistakable.

"Is this…"

"An ultrasound photograph? Yes."

"Then you're…"

"Seven weeks along yesterday." Booth enveloped her in a hug, holding her tightly to him. As she hugged back, she glanced once at the picture leaning against a wall and smiled. The past months had given her so much insight into her beliefs and a second chance at life. What it had done most of all though was give her the one thing she'd prayed for. She'd been given a family, and couldn't ask for a bigger blessing than that.


End file.
